


A Different Fate

by kazokuhouou



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou
Summary: Because of a random impulse, the fates of Nohr and Hoshido are forever changed. Garon is no longer a villain, Arete is no longer dead, and Corrin and Azura swap countries under entirely different circumastances. But will it be enough to defeat Anankos?Tags will be updated as the story progresses, in order not to spoil future pairings/plot points.





	1. The Path Diverges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random impulse changes history.

_Nohr, three months after the birth of Princess Elise._

“Enough!” Garon cried as Diana and Kefira flung spells and knives respectively at each other. After literal years of tension, what would later be known as the Concubine Wars broke out between Garon’s various mistresses, all jockeying for more power and the ‘right’ (As if they could use that word) to be mother of the heir to the throne.

Arete had already taken the few remaining children and locked herself and all five of them in the royal bedroom, trying to keep them all safe. Garon, meanwhile, was trying to stop the last two concubines left-Camilla and Leo’s mothers respectively-from killing each other. The sorcerer and the maid, however, would not be stopped, not by him, not by his loyal servants, not even by the soldiers rushing in. 

“STOP!” Garon yelled.

In another timeline, the noise would so startle Kefira that her aim would be off, striking Garon in the chest and killing him. Diana would then kill Kefira, and rush to the royal bedroom to kill the other children so Camilla would become queen. Arete’s last words to Princess Azura would be to ‘remember Valla’ before dissolving into water. Diana would nearly kill Xander before Garon-or at least, who they _believed_ to be Garon would strike her down. This led people to believe he was now bitter from seeing his lovers and children die, not knowing, of course, that he had been possessed by Anankos in the brief moment between Kefira’s blade striking him and Diana running off.

However, that is not this story.

Iago saw where the knife was heading before Garon did, and in a split second he darted in front of Garon, the blade striking his chest instead.

“SEIZE THEM!” Garon finally said, as soldiers disarmed both concubines. “This ends now. Execute them.” He turned away so he didn’t have to see it. He had to make sure his children were safe. He didn’t notice that Iago’s eyes had opened.

-=-=-=-=-

Well. This was different from what he was expecting.

As ‘Iago’ was tended to by troubadours, Anankos pondered this turn of events. It was not the intended target, of course, but he supposed it couldn’t be helped, after all, as Garon’s advisor, he could try to steer Garon the way he wanted to go.

Yes, what was that saying? Lemons into lemonade?

Possessing Iago’s body would suit Anankos just fine.

0-0-0-0-

“Arete!” Garon yelled as he tried to get in. “It’s me!”

Sighing in relief, Arete unlocked the door. She was nearly tackled by Garon, who hugged her and wouldn’t let go. 

Elise, Azura, and Leo were all crying, confused and too young to understand what was happening. Xander tried his best to comfort them, despite that he was on the verge of tears himself. Camilla stepped forward. “Daddy?” she said softly. “Was mommy bad?”

Garon stiffened. How was he supposed to tell his daughter that he had to kill her mother?

“Will...will mommy hurt us?” Poor thing, she thought she would die too. 

Garon let go of Arete and knelt down to Camilla’s eye level. “Your mommy won’t hurt anyone ever again.” 

Camilla nodded and burst into tears, running into Garon’s arms. He hugged her with one arm and reached out for the others (well, Arete held Elise, she was too young to run).

“It’s over, children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Garon deserved better than the fate he got.


	2. Betrothals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshido and Nohr have to ensure this alliance would hold. 
> 
> What better way than marriage treaties?

_Hoshido, seven years after The Path Diverges_

“A betrothal?” Sumeragi asked.

“Two, actually,” Mikoto clarified. “A Nohrian princess as Ryoma’s bride, and a Hoshidan princess as Prince Xander’s bride.”

“But they’re too young to marry.”

“I agreed. Garon suggested we swap princesses though, and raise them until they’re old enough to marry.” Seeing how Sumeragi was still hesitant, Mikoto continued. “It would cement our alliance with Nohr, Sumeragi. If Garon, gods forbid, had the idea to invade Hoshido, he’d be hesitant to make war on his son-in-law and daughter.”

“The same with us, I suppose,” Sumeragi murmured. “If one of our daughters is over there, I wouldn’t want to do anything that would endanger her life...” He looked up at Mikoto. “Which one, though?”

Here Mikoto hesitated. She knew who it had to be, but she knew that Sumeragi would protest at that choice, and she knew it had to be _her_ choice to go to Nohr.

“Hinoka would be the best option,” she said. “She’s the oldest daughter and closest in age to Xander.”

“Hinoka will through a tantrum at the idea of leaving home though…but I suppose you’re right. Sakura is too young and I can’t ask you to give up Kamui. We’ll tell her tomorrow before we resume the negotiations.”

-=-=-=-=

“No, no, NO! I don’t want to go to Nohr!” Hinoka said, stamping her foot.

The children all knew that King Garon had come from the neighboring kingdom of Nohr for a summit. With crops continually yielding low yields in Nohr, Garon had it in mind to negotiate with Hoshido for food to keep his people from starving. It wasn’t like Hoshido didn’t benefit either, there were a few crops that thrived in the darkness, beef to export, and jewels that couldn’t be found here in Hoshido.

What surprised them is that King Garon and Queen Arete had brought three of the children along. Takumi, ever the spy among the children, found out that they were the crown prince, Xander, and the two older daughters, Camilla and Azura. They’ve seen each other, but weren’t allowed to interact with each other yet.

He, Ryoma, and Kamui speculated that Garon brought them to possibly cement the alliance with marriage treaties.

“Ryoma’s going to have a briiiiiiiide,” Kamui had teased, making Ryoma blush.

As it turns out, they were right. What they didn’t guess though, is that the brides would have to move to where their future husband lived.

Hinoka burst into tears. She had always had a volatile temper, to the point that the pegasi wouldn’t let her near them anymore unless Sakura was near them. To find out she would have to leave her home and her family set her off, but Sumeragi insisted it was for the best: she was the oldest and closest in age to Xander.

“But I don’t want to go, Father...” she murmured, sobbing in his arms.

Kamui looked at her older sister. Hinoka was truly distraught at the idea of leaving Hoshido. Kamui felt really bad for her older sister, but what could she do about it?

\--0-0-0-0-0

“Prince Ryoma of Hoshido, meet Princess Azura of Nohr.”

They had agreed that Ryoma’s bride should be Azura: her temperament fit in better with the family, Camilla was a year older than Ryoma, and that tends to cause resentment in children, already she was gaining a reputation as being bloodthirsty on the battlefield, which would make the Hoshidan people nervous, and she would insist that her wyvern come to Hoshido too, which would _definitely_ make people nervous.

So Azura would be Ryoma’s bride.

Azura smiled shyly at Ryoma, who smiled back. Azura knew even before they left that she would be offered as a bride. Arete assured her that this would be for the best, as Mikoto would love her like she was her own daughter. Of course, only Mikoto and Arete knew that Azura was Mikoto’s niece, but they were still family.

“I like your hair,” Ryoma said.

“Thank you,” Azura responded. She was scared, but she wanted to make her mother proud. She smiled at Sakura peering at her behind her father’s legs, and Takumi, who frowned at her with a perplexed expression.

Garon beamed at his daughter before bringing Xander forward. Xander was rather sullen at the idea of being engaged, but he would obey his father. “Where is my son’s bride?”

Kamui noticed Hinoka stiffen. She looked like she wanted to cry again, and if she cried in front of her parents and Garon, that could be bad. Kamui had to do something.

She stepped forward. “Me. It’s me. I’m Xander’s bride.”

“Kamui!” Sumeragi stepped to pull her back. “I’m sorry Garon, my middle daughter can be a bit...”

“Wait,” Garon said. “Let me talk to her.”

A stunned Sumeragi let Kamui go, and Garon got down on one knee so he was eye to eye with the eleven-year-old. “What’s your name, little one?”

“Kamui.”

“Kamui. What a pretty name. And why do you say you are my son’s future wife?”

“Because I want to be.”

“And why is that?”

Kamui hesitated. She didn’t want to say because she didn’t want Hinoka to cry, but she had to say something. She did know this. When she saw Xander, something in her felt like she had a purpose for the first time.

“Because it feels _right_ , your majesty.”

Garon laughed heartily. “It feels right, huh? And what do you think, Xander?”

Xander was looking at Kamui curiously. “I think she would fit in at Nohr.”

Garon stood and addressed Sumeragi. “I know we negotiated for Princess Hinoka to come to Nohr, but I believe it would be better for both of us is Princess Kamui came instead.”

“I agree,” a soft voice said.

“Mikoto! I didn’t hear you come in,” Sumeragi stammered.

“I saw everything.” She stepped to her daughter. “Once Kamui makes up her mind, there’s no changing it. Kamui will be Xander’s bride.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mikoto..."

Mikoto turned to her husband. "I know. I'm giving up my own biological child. But it needed to be Kamui all along."

"What?" Sumeragi said. 

"She would fit in at Nohr, more than Hinoka would. And her strong will is a match for anyone there. If Hinoka or Sakura had gone, they wouldn't last."

"There's something you're not saying."

Mikoto sighed. "I just feel, in the future, it will be important for Kamui to be in Nohr." She couldn't tell Sumeragi about Valla, of course, or what she had foreseen. Even then, it was harder to foresee now. She had the feeling something changed that clouded the future. "Arete will take care of Kamui. You know this."

Sumeragi sighed. "If you're sure..." 

"We will see Kamui again. I'm sure we'll visit her and she'll visit us. After all, at some point there will be weddings."

-0-0-0-0-0-

“Kamui...” Hinoka hugged her sister. “I’m so sorry, if I was stronger…”

Kamui smiled. “I want to go. I think...I think I NEED to go. It feels right, Hinoka.”

“I’ll miss you,” she said, sniffing.

“I don’t want you to go,” Sakura said, sniffling as well.

“We can still write and see each other. Besides, you liked Azura, didn’t you?”

Sakura did smile at that. She did like Azura.

Hinoka smiled. “I think we all did, except Takumi.”

“Hm?” Takumi said, lost in thought. “No, I liked her. She’s just...different.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can get away with Corrin/Xander this way.


	3. Assassination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day to exchange brides approaches, 'Iago' plots to plunge the two nations into war by assassinating someone. It doesn't matter who.

_Nohr, six months after Betrothals_

‘Iago’ fumed. 

Anankos wished he had succeeded in possessing Garon after all, this king was too level headed to provoke. ‘Iago’ had suggested they just invade Hoshido and take it for themselves, but Garon wouldn’t hear of it. “We gain more and lose less through peace than war, Iago,” he had said, and that was that. And worse, one of those Hoshidan brats was coming to Nohr to be raised as Xander’s bride.

This had to be stopped.

Over the years after possessing Iago, Anankos had cultivated some...unsavory connections, in case he needed backup plans, and this was now the time to try one of them. The damiyo of Mokushu, Kotaro, was always hungry for power and glory. He had already decimated the land of Kohga, and had his eyes on land in Igasato. ‘Iago’ promised that Nohr would help him conquer it if he attempted an assassination. 

It didn’t matter who was killed, any of them would get an advantage: if it was Sumeragi, that weakens Hoshido enough that it would be an easy conquest. If it was Garon himself., well, Hoshido would be framed for his assassination and they’d be justified in invading. Xander would need a regent and Anankos was confident ‘Iago’ would be named regent over the unpopular Arete. If it was one of the brides, well, that would prejudice further relations and lead to distrust, and then it’d be easier to sway Garon into war. And he tipped Kotaro off (thanks to another of his connections) that one of the retainers heading to Cheve for the trade was the son and heir of the ninja clan that occupied the land he so coveted. If _he_ was murdered, that’d demoralize the leader of the clan, making it easier to invade his lands. There was another heir, but he wasn’t held in high regard as the second son.

Anankos used his magic to send a message to Kotaro. This will work.

0-0-0-0

_Cheve, two days after_

The young man was drying Azura’s eyes. As part of the negotiations, the kings have decided that the brides should have one retainer from their home country and one from their adopted country. Garon had chosen Arthur. Azura had run away once, and Arthur defended her, even from the guards that came to bring her home. Garon had been impressed enough that he had him train as a retainer, and as he came because of Azura, it seemed only fitting that he go to Hoshido as her retainer.

From what Sumeragi told him, the one accompanying Kamui to Nohr was the son and heir of a ninja clan who always served as retainers to the royal family to learn humbleness. Although his father was still alive, he was allowed to use the name Saizo already, since he’d be in Nohr. A Saizo in Hoshido and a Saizo in Nohr, the elder Saizo had said.

The actual exchange would take place tomorrow, so Azura and Kamui had one more night to steel themselves. 

Garon held Azura. “It will be okay, Azura. You’ll like Hoshido more than Nohr, you’ll see.” He knew Azura had suffered during the Concubine Wars and therefore didn’t have good memories. “And you’re free to write to your mother and I as much as you want.”

Azura nodded. “I just...already miss Mother.” Having to say goodbye to her was tough. Arete had stayed behind as regent.

“And she misses you. But she’ll be in your heart.” 

He stayed with Azura until it was time for bed.

0-0-0-00-00

The kings decided to go out for a night of drinking. Sumeragi still had his troublemaker tendencies and Garon had had his own wild youth. It’s not surprising they wanted a night to return to it.

They had a fun time, and were singing in the street in their drunkenness. However, soon they were surrounded by ninja. 

“What?”

Sumeragi shoved Garon out of the way as shuriken flew at them. He gasped as they struck him instead, and then one sliced his neck.

“Sumeragi!” Garon cursed, wishing he had brought Bölverk. Another wave of shuriken headed for him and he tried to dodge. One struck him in the leg, but the rest were intercepted by other shuriken. 

“Your majesty!” He looked up and saw Sumeragi’s tactician, Yukimura, he thinks the name was, and a few of the retainers, including Kamui’s retainer. While two of them fought against the ninjas, the female helped Garon onto Yukimura’s puppet so they could escape.

Yukimura took off, Garon holding on tight. “Who were they?” he asked.

“I don’t know! All I know is Kaze set off a smoke signal saying you two were in danger!” They ran for the building the Hoshidan royals were staying at.

Mikoto cried out in shock as they burst in. “What happened?”

“Sumeragi and I were attacked by assassins...Sumeragi!” Despite his injury he tried to leave.

“No Garon!” 

“Sumeragi was hit! He might be dead!”

“Garon you’re injured!” Mikoto went to heal him as Yukimure ordered the guards to find Sumeragi and hunt down the assassins.

After some tense moments, the soldiers came back. Some of the ninja had ran off, others died, and a few were captured. The retainers had been injured too. Alas, it was indeed too late to save Sumeragi.

They at least had a lead: Saizo had seen the leader.  
“His name’s Kotaro. He’s the damiyo to Mokushu.”

“Why would he assassinate Sumeragi, though?”

Garon eyed Mikoto. She was keeping it together for now, but he had the feeling she was repressing it until the crisis was over.

At any rate, they prepared for attacking Mokushu in retaliation when another ninja came in. Saizo recognized him as his father’s right hand man, and he had bad news: Mokushu had invaded Igasato.

The plans began. Yukimura was to return to Shirasagi to tell the children and prepare for Ryoma to be declared king of Hoshido (and serve as regent if Mikoto did not make it back) while Mikoto and Garon were to lead the counterforces out to save Saizo’s father.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Mokushu, two days after_

An arrow pierced Kotaro’s hand, forcing him to drop the sword he was about to kill the elder Saizo with. He looked at the direction the arrow came from.

“Mikoto!” How? This wasn’t what should have happened, Hoshido should’ve been distracted by Nohr invading to worry about him. Before he could ponder on that further, he got a further shock. Garon was rushing toward him, axe at the ready. 

“But...” he didn’t get a chance to say more before Garon cut him down.

Garon panted as they looked at Kotaro’s corpse. 

“It is done. We’ve avenged Sumeragi.” Mikoto’s face started to crumple. “Sumeragi...” she started to sob, falling to her knees as Garon tried to comfort her.

-0-0-0-0-0

_Nohr, one day after_

It had failed!

Everyone had been alarmed when the message came from Garon, but all it said was that he would be delayed so he could attend the state funeral for Sumeragi. The other letter was for Arete’s eyes only. Anankos could guess what happened though. 

Rather than provoke Nohr and Hoshido into war, what happened strengthened their ties. It was confirmed an hour later when his spy confirmed that they had attacked Mokushu together. That fool Kotaro had let himself be seen, giving himself away. Hopefully Kotaro hadn’t ratted him out, he may just have to go to his last resort plan.

0-0-0-0-

There was no way she can make it to the funeral.

She was serving as regent while Garon was in Hoshido, and he explicitly said that he didn’t want Iago to be regent this time, after his comments about possibly invading Hoshido, Garon didn’t trust him to do it behind his back. 

Which means Arete can’t comfort her sister. 

She tried hard to write a letter to Mikoto expressing her sorrow. Xander had given her something to send in hopes it would cheer Kamui up.

0-0-0-0-0

_Hoshido, one week later_

Everyone cried harder when they saw Mikoto and the children crying. Even Azura was tearing up, which endeared her a little more to the people.

Ryoma looked almost sick. Since Sumeragi died that made him, by right, King of Hoshido. As he was too young to rule in his own right Mikoto was serving as Queen Regent, but still, this was a responsibility he thought he’d have later, not now.

Garon assured the boy that he was welcome to ask for advice on how to be a king, though he suggested he ask Mikoto for how to do what’s best for Hoshido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I still needed Sumeragi dead for later.
> 
> I imagine in an alternate timeline Garon would've probably proposed marriage to Mikoto too and Mikoto and Arete would be sister-queens. Like a slightly less fucked up Tenchi Muyo.


	4. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and Azura go to their new homes.

_The Nohrian-Hoshidan border, two days after Sumeragi’s funeral_

They could delay no longer. It was time to exchange the brides.

Kamui had put on a brave face when she hugged her family goodbye, promising to write every chance she got. Only Garon noticed the tears welling up in her eyes as she turned away. He tried to comfort her by patting her shoulder. Kamui waved as long as she could see her family before turning to face forward on the horse Garon provided for her.

He wouldn’t say anything to embarrass her in front of her retainer and all the soldiers sent to protect them. However, when they got to the castle on the Nohrian-Hoshidan border and stopped to rest for the night, Garon personally showed his future daughter-in-law where she would sleep for the night. As he left to let her rest, he quietly said, “it’s okay to cry, you know.”

He certainly didn’t expect Kamui to wrap her arms around his leg, crying. He smiled sadly. For all her maturity in this matter he needed a reminder that she was still a child.

Garon bent down to properly hug her. “It’s okay. It’s okay to miss your family.”

Kamui looked up, her red eyes shining. “What if they forget me?”

Garon laughed. “Forget you? Never. You’ll make sure of it. You’ll write so many letters they’ll wish you forgot how to write.” Despite her tears Kamui giggled. “And there will be visits. I solemnly promise as King of Nohr.”

Kamui wiped her eyes. “Okay King Garon.”

He frowned. “What? No. You’re going to be my daughter in law. Call me Papa Garon.”

-0-0-0-0-0

_Hoshido, same day_

Azura’s expression hadn’t changed a bit since they headed home. Mikoto gestured for Arthur and Yukimura to go ahead so they could talk alone.

“Azura?”

“Yes, Your Majesty?” 

She should have known. Kamui and Azura had been so young when they escaped from Valla, and of course she and Arete had gone separate ways...so Azura had no idea apparently that Mikoto was her aunt.

“You can call me Mikoto if you like. Or even Mother.” It would be best not to enlighten her. She didn’t know how much-if anything-Azura remembered about Valla, and talking about it was of course dangerous.

They made it back home and all headed to bed. 

It was the middle of the night when Mikoto heard a rapping on the door. She sat up, knife at the ready just in case, when she saw Azura step in.

“Aunt Mikoto,” she said. Mikoto’s eyes widened at that address, as well as at the pendant at Azura’s neck. “May we speak at the lake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Garon was a good dad before the Anankos thing, goddamnit.
> 
> And also because fuck that last minute reveal that Corrin and Azura are cousins.


	5. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui comes to Nohr.

_Nohr, two days after Exchange_

Garon smiled at the look of awe on Kamui’s face. Sure, Nohr was rather drab compared to Hoshido, but it did have its charms. Kamui grinned when she saw the wyverns patrolling the sky.

Soon they pulled up to Castle Krakenberg. Even before they got off the horses Garon saw Elise running out-she always did miss Garon the worst when he wasn’t around.

“Papa!” She stopped and peered at Kamui.

Garon smiled and knelt down. “Elise, this is Kamui. She’ll be living with us and raised as your sister.”

Elise looked at Kamui before she beamed. “Another sister!” She embraced Kamui, who hugged her back. Garon led them both to the door, where the other siblings waited.

“Hi, Xander,” Kamui said shyly as she saw her future husband. 

“Camilla, Leo,” Garon had been saying, as Xander quietly waved at Kamui, “this is Kamui.”

Kamui was startled when Camilla wrapped her up in a bear hug. “I’m so happy you’re here, Kamui!” 

“Camilla, really, you’ll overwhelm the poor girl,” Leo chided. Indeed, Kamui looked a bit dazed at the affection. 

“Come on, everyone, we need rest before dinner.”

As they headed in, Garon explained to Kamui that, to pair with Saizo, she would also have a boy named Silas as a retainer, and her rooms would be near Camilla’s and Elise’s so she could see them any time.

Kamui was looking around at her new home. Some of the servants were peering curiously at her, wanting to see the next Queen of Nohr. Kamui flinched when she saw someone. She wasn’t sure what gender the person was, she just knew that person stared at her with cold eyes. She reached for Xander’s hand.

“Kamui?” Xander asked, confused.

“Who is that?” she asked, hiding behind him.

“Iago.”

“I don’t like him. He has such cold eyes.” 

Xander glared at Iago until Iago went away. “I’ll protect you from him. Promise.”

0-0-0-0-

And so she’s _here_!

Anankos sneered. He could just try to poison her...but then Hoshido would be the one invading. And something in the back of his head told him to leave her alone.

Hmmm….maybe there was another way to ‘disqualify’ her...


	6. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura gets older in Hoshido.

_Hoshido, three years after Arrival_

Azura relaxed by the lake. It had been three years since she came to Hoshido, three after she first revealed to Mikoto that she rememebered...well, not EVERYTHING, she was only a child at the time, but still remembered her home and her aunt. Occasionally they met at the lake to talk in Valla about the situation, but at this point they couldn’t think of any good ideas. The story did sound too fantastic to be believable and it would be hard to convince Garon to enter a war against an unknown enemy. And Mikoto knew it’d be a bad idea to try to do it alone.

Azura sighed. Even at fifteen this was a lot for her.

She knew she ought to get up. Through the years she’s really become a part of the family: Hinoka and Sakura loved her as much as they were blood siblings, but it was the boys in her life that troubled her.

While Ryoma did clearly love her, she feared it wasn’t the kind of love a husband and wife should have, regardless of the fact that he did treat her with the respect due as his future wife. She knew there were plenty of political marriages that worked out, but she had seen how much Garon and her mother loved each other and she wanted that kind of love.

And Takumi...

She sat up as Takumi stumbled out of the woods. “There you are,” he said, not quite meeting her eyes. “Ryoma wanted to remind you he wanted you to see him at practice today.”

She just couldn’t get a read on Takumi. He just seemed so hot and cold to her. He never really looked her at the eye, but sometimes when she thought he thought she wouldn’t notice she’d see him looking at her. He always treated her cordially, but at a distance.

She couldn’t understand it.

She stood to follow him to the training grounds where Ryoma was training with his and her retainers.

“Uh...er...” 

She turned to Takumi. “Yes, Takumi?”

Blushing slightly, he reached up and plucked a leaf that had gotten stuck in Azura’s hair. “There.”

“Oh!” She smiled at him. “Thank you Takumi.”

“Yeah, sure.”

\--0-0-0

Ryoma beamed when he saw Azura and Takumi come in. “Hi!” Then he got Arthur flat on his back.

Arthur just laughed. “Bested again!”

Azura smiled. “Please be kind to my retainer Ryoma.”

Ryoma sat with her while Takumi went to practice a little himself, and Arthur went to train with Sakura’s retainer Hana.


End file.
